Unexpected Friendship
by attlantica
Summary: After a meeting that went awry, Rita Skeeter finds solace in a witch she never expected to even come to the terms of casual conversations.


_Disclaimer: everything you recognize is not mine._

 _Word Count: 2,019 (Wow, over extended myself on this one)_

 _This is for the Battlefield wars as Lieutenant, the plot was that the characters form an unexpected_ _friendship, the main character being Rita Skeeter and the Second Hermione Granger._

 _This is also for the Minor Character Boot Camp (quills) and the 1991 Challenge (glasses)._

 _On another note: I really liked this, and I almost cried while writing it. Literally poured my heart and should on the last bit. I do hope you like it, and point any grammatical or spelling issue if you find any._

* * *

 _i._

The first time they meet, there was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione Granger entered the Three Broomsticks with the exclusive reason of a meeting with someone who made her hands run cold and her brain to turn homicidal.

Looking around, she spotted the infamous blond fancy updo with a peacock feather. Hermione bravely approached the table where the woman was and sat on the other seat.

"Hello," She said with no emotion whatsoever.

Rita Skeeter, who sat calmly on her chair while writing something with her Quick Quotes Quill, looked up and smiled. "Hello dear! Don't be such a stick on the mud! We're here today because of you, and whatever you have to say better be good because I had a reportage scheduled today with the Minister–"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Rita. Let's see here. I know your secret or whatever you may call it. You know I know, so that's why you are here, am I right?"

Rita nodded; hiding the fear a bushy know-it-all gave to her. She had, after all, made her stop writing for a year.

"Well, I have a, what should I call it? Business transaction," Hermione said with a smirk. "You know this year, Hogwarts has been plagued by toads, one would say, and I really want to get rid of them, especially one."

Rita's eyes narrowed from behind her glasses. "What do you mean?" She said with a curious tone.

Hermione smiled, she knew curiousness was Rita's fatal flaw. "The Ministry Undersecretary, you should know her as Madam Dolores Umbridge, I know her as the insufferable toad, has been trying to take over Hogwarts."

"Oh, yes, I do know that," Rita replied. "But I don't really know if I can help you with that, sweetie. That Umbridge has a lot of hidden secrets me and my ravish readers would like to uncover, but like you said, she's the Undersecretary, and I could be fired even if I was completely truthful."

Hermione knew she was asking for a lot, she was not stupid, but with Rita's point of view and just seriously thinking about it, she knew it was reasonable.

"Okay," She said and she could swear she heard Rita release a breath in relief. "I'll write to you if something else comes up," And with that she got up, gathered her things and went to were Harry, Ginny and Ron would be.

Rita sighed, she was up to the long run, and she was very sure she was not going to win. On the other hand, there were some juicy rumours concerning Sirius Black and she had been assigned to write about it!

 _ii._

The second time they meet is at the end of Hermione's fifth year. Rumours had been going around about the Battle that took place at the Ministry, and Rita, who had been owling Hermione after their first "friendly" meetings, had immediately sent her a letter to get the juicy details.

They arranged a meeting at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at Diagon Alley. After all, it was summer and it was really hot, the weather itself called out for ice cream.

Rita sat on a booth while reading the Quibbler (She had found it quite interesting). Her quirky glasses lied perched on the bridge of her nose. She felt a tap on her shoulder and almost jumped scared, but she didn't because she was Rita Skeeter.

Turning around, she saw Hermione, who smiled at her for what seemed to be the first time ever.

"Hello, Rita. How are you?" She said.

Rita, who had been shocked at the girl being so amicable, looked at her in a new light. "Hello, Hermione. I've been good, thanks."

"That's great. Have you ordered your ice cream yet?" Hermione asked. When Rita said no, she went over the counter and ordered two chocolate ice cream cones.

She didn't really know what Rita wanted, but no one could go wrong with chocolate.

Going back to the booth, Hermione gave one of the ice creams to Rita and started eating her own. "So, why did you want me to come here?"

Rita was nervous even if she wouldn't admit it. "I, um, wanted to know what happened the other day. My ravish readers too, but mostly me. And what with Sirius Black? Wasn't he a wanted criminal?" She asked quickly.

Hermione looked down. Sirius's death had a great impact on her. "Well, Harry got the message that Voldemort was torturing Sirius at the Ministry, and we all went with him, but Sirius wasn't actually there. It was a trap, and Sirius was killed mid-battle. He wasn't really a criminal you know. Other than he escaped from Azkaban, he's entirely innocent, and Pettigrew is actually still alive, he's the one that resurrected Voldemort." Hermione explained leaving out comments she knew were not appropriate for her to tell.

"Oh," was all Rita could say.

 _iii._

The third time they met you probably already knew about. Hermione had asked her to write about the truth about Voldemort and his Death Eater, which Rita did, but she and Hermione had to hide their friendship.

It's not like if the other people there would've approved.

Thanks to Hermione, Rita had gotten another best-seller article, and this one being completely truthful made Rita feel better on the inside, even if others wouldn't believe that.

 _iv._

The fourth time they met had been a disaster. Dumbledore had just died and the whole wizarding world was a mess. On top of that, Death Eaters had gotten into Hogwarts. Rita just had to take advantage of that.

Hermione didn't think that was okay.

"Rita! Seriously, people are mourning and grieving for someone who was their hero. It's not the time for you to write the rubbish you tend to write about Dumbledore! Bloody hell, you can write about me for all I care, after all, I'm a plain, silly girl that brews love potions so she can get around, aren't I?" Hermione raved. Rita couldn't choose a worse time, couldn't she?

"Hermione," Rita said a little bit ashamed. "You know it's my job, and I have to write something that catches the eye of the reader, if not why would I write?"

"Then don't write! Why didn't you just join the Quibbler? They offered you a job and the Ministry does not control it! It was perfect for you!" Hermione said angrily. "Don't be so stupid,"

Rita stood up from her seat at the Three Broomsticks and looked at her with an arrogant smile. "Darling, I didn't because I'm not crazy and I prefer the Prophet for that. Now, you should go. Surely your friends," She almost spat out that word. "Are wondering where you are." With that, she disapparated.

They parted ways that day.

 _v._

Of course, that wasn't the last time they met. The fifth and last time they met, Hermione was already married and with kids. She hadn't talk to Rita in over seven years, but why would she? The woman only brought her tears and problems.

She had been walking around in Diagon Alley, when suddenly someone collided on top of her. She recognized the voice that apologized, and with a surprised gasp, she turned.

"Rita?" She said disbelievingly. How could that woman still be around?

"Oh, Hermione," Rita acknowledged her with a nod. "Hello," She said and turned to walk away.

"Have a good day!" Hermione called out. After all, She and Rita had kind of been friends for two years. And even if they had their ups and downs, one could not turn away from that.

One wouldn't know, but Rita felt absolutely the same. Hermione had been her friend after many years of being alone and even if she had just been a fifteen-year-old girl, it had been refreshing.

(And Rita would not really say, but she really did care for Hermione, and after their friendship ended all she wrote was very true.)

 _vi._

When Rose Weasley grew up, she decided she wanted to write for the Daily Prophet. She had a way with words, or so they had said, so why not share them with the rest of the world?

Walking down to her new office, Rose thought about the good things she would bring to the newspaper. She would obviously stay true to her writing, and would never print anything that was not truthful.

Entering her office, she noted that it looked like it hasn't been used for over a decade. The bright purple wallpaper was falling off, and the mahogany desk at the far end looked ready to crumble down. On top of that, there was no chair, and a lot of papers were crumpled on the floor.

Rose groaned. She had to redecorate the office as soon as possible. She would ask Scorpius for help at that later.

But Rose was a very curious witch, so she went over and opened the cabinets of the desk. Nothing there was important, except for a nametag that stated that the office had been Rita Skeeter's. That vile woman was everything she aimed not to be.

She looked over several of the crumpled papers and realized they were drafts of articles, and one or two letters. Rose took one of the letters and skimmed over it.

Rose was very surprised. The letter was addressed to her mother, Hermione. Didn't she and Rita Skeeter hate each other? Whatever, Rose was very curious.

 _November 30_ _th_ _, 2003_

 _Hermione,_

 _I really wanted to say I'm sorry for being who I am, and I'm sorry I couldn't change that. I admit I was very difficult to treat with and that I was very insulting over the years on the topic of your love life and whatever you did, really._

 _I realized that I wasn't a very good friend, if we could every catalogue ourselves as that, and that I wish the best for you in life. I know the hardships you have had to follow after the war, I've got tons of those too, but I'm trying, you know, I'm trying to move on and get on with my life._

 _I've heard and written about (which I apologize in advance) that you are to be married with that Weasley lad. I hope that that turns out good, even if I was always rooting for you and the Potter boy._

 _My ravish readers will not get any more of the rubbish regarding you and your friends, and if I do, I'm really sorry. I've tried, seriously I have, but it's difficult to change who you are, and I'm pretty sure you know about that._

 _Also wanted you to know that the toad has been taken care of. You remember, don't you? She was the reason we even came to casual terms of talking. I've written the article you wanted all those years ago, and let me tell you it's gotten around well._

 _I know that your future is going to be good. You already have so many open doors in your paths, its getting ridiculous. (Are Potter and Weasley getting those too?)_

 _But overall, I really miss you. Not like Gilderoy, of course. You remember him? Gilderoy Lockhart? He was my boyfriend years and years ago. Just like Weasley and you. But yes, I miss you telling me to do what was right and not what was easy, and your bossy attitude that made laugh. And even if I was a little scared about you (you knew my secret, and that was very dangerous for me) you were a good friend. One I never really had before or after we parted ways._

 _I feel, and I certainly know, we will cross paths again, even if it happens by accident, but I know you hate me as I wasn't really a good friend, or a good person in general._

 _With the best intentions,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Rose took the letter to her mother later that day, which she took avidly. Rose knew her mother cried that night, but she wouldn't tell her anything about it the next day.

 **FIN**


End file.
